


Holiday Date for Hire

by WayTooHaughtInHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, Emails, F/F, Holidays, Hope you enjoy this fluff, I have no idea if the rating is going to end up going up on this, Kara is the worst at keeping secrets, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, oops I slipped, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooHaughtInHere/pseuds/WayTooHaughtInHere
Summary: One miss Kara Danvers is stuck in National City alone for the holidays and all she wants is to indulge in the most gluttonous American holiday there is, while maybe helping someone stick it to their family.One miss Lena Luthor just found out she needs a date for the Luthor annual Thanksgiving banquet, and if her date can provide some moral support, that might just be a godsend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://ritavolk.co.vu/post/167819583630/luthots-where-is-my-thanksgiving-au-where-kara
> 
> I was going to do a one-shot, but it broke up really nicely.

**_THANKSGIVING DATE FOR HIRE_ **

_Is your family particularly xenophobic, homophobic, or both?_

_Do you want to piss them off this holiday season?_

_Maybe you just want to make a political statement at the dinner table._

_Either way, I have got a deal for you._

 

_My name is Kara and I am from a planet several light years away from earth. However, I look just like a ‘normal’ human, though I do have some extraordinary powers. Many more than I’m willing to disclose, but I am willing to make a ‘scene’ at your family’s holiday festivities with a display of heat vision, ice breath, or super strength._

 

_This all can be yours for the low low price of one...or five plates (I have an alien appetite after all) of your holiday dinner or if we cause a scene and don’t make it to the meal I’ll be happy to take pizza and/or potstickers as payment._

 

_I’m willing to be openly alien and/or gay from the start of the festivities or I can come out, the moment someone says something xenophobic or homophobic. I’m also willing to stay closeted the entire time and just act as moral support to you._

 

_Price is negotiable depending on circumstances, for further inquiries, contact me at_ _karanotanalien@gmail.com._

 

_Thanks!_

 

Kara clicked the post button and closed her laptop. If she had to stay in National City over the holidays because Alex was studying abroad and Eliza had business trips that would take her away over the holiday, she was going to at least spend her time doing something to help others, and hopefully get some food out of it. If worse comes to worse maybe she will at least make a few new friends. 

 

Not wanting to watch a pot boil so to speak, Kara tossed her phone on the kitchen island and grabbed her jacket and bag to head down to Nonnans to grab something hot to drink and a couple sticky buns. Logically she figured it would take some time to get a response and if she got one while she was away, she knew she would be able to hear the notification at Nonnans even with her phone four blocks away at her apartment. After all, super senses were useful for something. 

 

As she settled down at her regular booth in the corner of the restaurant, Kara pulled a sketch pad out from her bag with a couple of pencils. Just as she opened the book, Jodi, Kara’s favorite server came by the table.

 

‘Your usual today, Kara?’ Jodi asked as she glimpsed down to see what Kara was working on. 

 

‘Yes and no’’ Kara said looking up with a smile. ‘Yes to the sticky buns, but no to my normal latte. I was thinking since the weather is finally cooling down, I’d go for hot chocolate.’

 

‘No problem.’Jodi said as she jotted down the order. ‘Extra whipped cream on the top for you?’

 

‘Oh yes!’ Kara answer her smile getting impossible bigger. ‘And in a mug, not a to-go cup please?’

 

‘Absolutely dear.’ And Jodi walked off with the order. 

 

Kara flipped through the pages of her sketchbook until she found the one she was looking for. Grabbing the red pencil she’d pulled from her bag, Kara began detailing a suit somewhat similar to the one her cousin wears. Only this one is drawn onto a girl, one the looks much like Kara. She has several of these drawings. Different suits that she could wear if she were to ever take to the sky like Kal-El. 

 

It had been about 10 minutes since she left her apartment when she heard the first email. The telltale swoosh of her inbox receiving a message. Kara doesn’t think too much of it, it could be a message from anyone. Just in case though, she marks the time and a tally in the top corner of her sketch page. 

 

‘Those are neat outfits.’ Jodi comments from over her shoulder as she sets down the sticky buns, hot chocolate, and a glass of milk. ‘Hoping a girl of steel will show up so you can dress her?’ She asks. 

 

Kara forces a giggle at the question and notices the milk that Jodi brought. 

 

‘One can only dream Jodi.’ She starts. ‘Um, I didn’t order and milk.’

 

‘Oh I know hon, but I figured with how hot that coco is, it might be nice to have something to wash the buns down with.’ Jodi says with a smile, and adds, ‘Don’t worry about it though, it’s on the house.’

 

As Kara was eating her phone suddenly started blasting ‘One Week’ by The Bare Naked Ladies, which meant one thing, Alex was calling. Kara checked her watch and did the quick math, to figure out what time it was in Japan where Alex was studying, only to realize that it was 3 AM on the other side of the world. So it must be an emergency, not just one of Alex’s check-in calls. Quickly stuffing the last bit of her last sticky bun in her mouth, Kara dropped more than enough cash on the table to cover her bill and ran out to the street. She found the nearest ally, allowing her to slip into superspeed and race to her apartment in a flash.

 

“Hello?” Kara asked while heaving for extra breath, as she answered the phone, just before it went to voicemail.

 

“Why are you out of breath?” Were Alex’s first words.

 

“No reason,” Kara responded. “I was just exercising.”

 

“You don’t exercise,” Alex said, clearly seeing through her sister’s lie. “You’re an alien, your body is naturally that of a professional athlete’s”

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t exercise,” Kara said, trying to hold on to her lie.

 

“Even if you were exercising, you wouldn’t be out of breath. Were you using your superspeed?” Alex asked.

 

“No. Nope. Not at all. Definitely did not superspeed home to answer your call.” 

 

“You know, you’re a terrible liar Kara,” Alex said, with a tinge of gloat in her tone.

 

“Whatever Alex.” Kara sighed as she responded. “Is there a reason you called me. From Japan. At 3 AM?”

 

“Yes, in fact, there is.” Alex responded

 

“Well get on with it, you’re making me nervous. Are you hurt? Are you coming home? Is there an emergency? Do you need me to send Clark?” Kara rushed out the words, almost faster than they could be understood.

 

“No, nothing like that. I’m just wondering why you posted an ad, on craigslist to pose as someone’s alien girlfriend for Thanksgiving.” Alex stated, clearly a little annoyed.

 

“Psh…” Kara started, thinking there was no way Alex could possibly know about the ad. “I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no way I would do that.”

 

“Kara.” Alex said. “I’m looking at the ad right now. Unless you want to try, to tell me, your email isn’t, karanotanalien@gmail.com. Plus the listing is for National City. I’m positive this is your ad.”

 

“That’s ridiculous Alex.” Kara began as she tried to stick to her lie. “Why would that be my email address? And anyway, how did you find that ad? Why are you combing through the personal ads on National City’s Craigslist, you don’t even live here.

 

“I get google updates any time the words Kara and Alien are mentioned together online.” Alex replied simply. “If I’m going to be on the other side of the world, I have to keep tabs on you somehow.”

 

“Alex. That is an invasion of privacy.”

 

“No, it’s not. I’m just keeping track of you.” Alex said, “Now take the ad down before someone sees it and finds out your secret.”

 

“Alex, no one will ever know. Plus if someone answers the ad, I’ll use a fake name for their family.” Kara said defiantly.

 

“What if you come out as a hero, like Clark? It won’t matter then, they’ll recognize you.” Alex retorted.

 

“No, they won’t. I’ll wear my hair in a braid and be sure to wear my glasses, and do the opposite, if I hero it up. It works for Clark.” Kara said, the defiance in her voice growing stronger.

 

“Kara, Clark’s disguise is the worst thing I have ever seen, I’m pretty sure everyone in Metropolis knows exactly who he is.” Alex said, her voice edging into clear annoyance. “If you don’t take the stupid ad down, I will.”

 

“Alex, think of my stomach,” Kara said beginning to plead. “You know Thanksgiving is my favorite, I get to eat as much as I want and no one ever notices. Plus, you and Eliza are both out of town. Do you really want me to spend the holiday alone?”

 

“Don’t you have a college friend’s house you can go to?” Alex asked sighing heavily.

 

“No, everyone already left, and none of my friends are from here.” Kara said, sadness ebbing into her voice now.

 

“Then go to Metropolis and see Clark.” Alex said, trying to offer an alternative.

 

“Plane tickets are too expensive.” Kara stated quietly. 

 

“Kara, you are an alien, you can literally fly there.” Alex tried bargaining. 

 

“But all the Lane’s are going to be there, and you know Lois’s dad is a jerk.” Kara said, the whine edging back into her voice.

 

“Kara please, just figure something else out and take the ad down, because I swear I will do it if you don’t.” Alex said again, feeling bad for her sister, but not willing to budge on keeping Kara’s secret safe.

 

“You can’t take it down, you don’t know my password.” Kara stated with pride.

 

“Wanna bet potstickersrgr8, all lower case, just the letter r, and an 8 instead of spelling out great?” Alex said, as she typed the password in on her own computer.

 

“How could you possibly know that?” Kara asked.

 

“Kara, you are my sister, I’ve known you since you landed on earth, plus I use your Netflix account, of course I can figure out you password.” Alex stated as she walked through the process of deleting the ad. 

 

Kara’s computer swooshed with a new email notification and she checked it, finding an email confirming her ad’s removal.

 

“Seriously Alex? You are such a spoil sport.” Kara said, her whine even more prominent than before.

 

“I’m just trying to keep you safe.” Alex said. “I love you Kara.”

 

“Whatever.” Kara stated, and as an after thought and because she wouldn’t want Alex to think anything else she added, “I love you.”

 

Before Alex could say anything else Kara hung up the phone.

 

Curious about the email she had received while she was gone, Kara went back to her computer to check it. Maybe she would be lucky and have a message responding to her ad, from before Alex deleted it. 

 

As she found the email, she was simply disappointed, it was just an ad for SuperHeroStuff.com advertising their black Friday deals. Almost a year ago she had bought a pair of boxer brief’s with the House of El crest printed all over them and ever since they sent her promotional emails almost daily. The only plus side to Clark being a hero it seemed, was her accessibility to clothing with her family’s crest all over it.

 

She opened it anyways, and started combing through the sales, maybe she could get Clark a T-shirt with the Bat Symbol on it for Christmas, just to annoy him.

 

Just as she was about to walk away from her computer, it swooshed with another email.

 

L. Luthor: Thanksgiving Date for Hire

 

Kara felt her heart drop to her stomach as she read who the email was from. Alex was right, she should have never posted the ad.

 

Lex Luthor definitely knew who she was now.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds luck on Craigslist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: http://ritavolk.co.vu/post/167819583630/luthots-where-is-my-thanksgiving-au-where-kara
> 
> I was going to do a one-shot, but it broke up really nicely.

On the outskirts of National City, in a mansion bigger than anyone needed, in a bedroom that was too big and always felt too cold, sat Lena Luthor at a desk that was her only safe haven in a house that never felt like a home.

 

It was the Saturday morning before Thanksgiving and Lena had just arrived to the mansion, four days before anyone else, as MIT gave a full week for Thanksgiving break. When she arrived a maid handed her a thick envelope. When Lena inquired as to what was inside, all the maid said was, “Mrs. Luthor sent it ahead with the packet of instructions for Thursday’s banquet. The packet only included instructions to give it to you when you arrived.”

 

Lena had taken her time in unpacking the clothes she had brought along for the small vacation, mostly hoodies, and jeans, there would be more appropriate attire already in her closet, for the week's functions she would be expected to attend alongside her mother and Lex. 

After putting it off while she unpacked, Lena finally opened the envelope while she sat at her desk. She pulled out the piece of stationary and unfolded it. Several hundred dollar bills fell out and she set them aside to read the letter.

 

_Dearest Daughter,_

 

_Your brother and I will not be arriving until late afternoon on Wednesday, therefore I will not be able to oversee the preparations for the banquet. I expect you to ensure that everything that is done meets Luthor standards. I have emailed you the instructions that I sent to the staff. Remember the banquet is formal and you must dress accordingly._

 

_Lillian Luthor_

 

_P.S. I expect you to bring a date. I assume you know someone nearby that you can bring. Please ensure that your date is intelligent, I would prefer they come from a wealthy family if not I’ve added some cash in case you need to purchase them proper attire for the banquet._

 

After dropping the note, Lena let out a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She was absolutely fucked. If this banquet were to be held at the Metropolis mansion finding a date would be no problem. It was where she grew up after all. But the Metropolis mansion was currently under massive remodeling and Lillian had chosen the National City mansion instead, as it’s remodel had just been finished over the summer. Therefore, none of the other Luthors or LuthorCorp board members had gotten a chance to gawk over it yet. Meaning, they all would certainly be in attendance at the banquet. 

 

As she considered her options, she couldn’t think of a single friend she had that lived near National City, and none of her friends had stayed at MIT for the break, so she couldn’t even fly one of them out to attend with her. Honestly, all she could think was that she needed to expand her friendship pool, considering there were only 3 people that she could think of that she would even consider bringing as a date. 

 

Not know what to do, Lena pulled out her phone and sent a text to the one friend she knew she could trust for advice, Sam Arias. The first person she thought to invite, but unfortunately, Sam was spending the holiday with boyfriend’s family in Central City.

 

_Lena: SOS_

 

Not a moment later and Lena saw the bubbles indicating that Sam was already writing back.

 

_Sam: What’s up Lee, the Luthors driving you nuts already? Need me to call with a school emergency? I could say that there’s a biochem project that we forgot and you need to come back to MIT now._

 

_Lena: No, nothing like that. I’m actually the only one here. Mother and Lex won’t arrive until Wednesday._

 

_Sam: Then whats with the SOS? You know it stresses me out when you send crap like that._

 

_Lena: I know, but the is an emergency?!?!?!_

_Lena: There was a letter waiting for me when I got here from Mother and it says I need a date for the banquet. I don’t know anyone here._

_Lena: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

 

_Sam: Hmmmmm……_

 

_Lena: Hmmmmm…. what?_

 

_Sam: Try Craigslist. I heard about a couple of frat boys posting an ad looking for a ‘dad’ to come grill at their party because they all wanted to hang out and not worry about their food burning, it worked for them. Try posting an ad like that._

 

_Lena: There’s no way that’ll work._

 

_Sam: It’ll work._

_Sam: Well, I think it’ll work. If it doesn’t let me know and I’ll see if I can find someone near you that’s down for a free meal._

 

_Lena: Fine I’ll try it. But if I end up with some psychotic murderer at my house because of this, I’m breaking up our friendship._

 

_Sam: Don’t lie, you’d love it if a murderer was at your Thanksgiving party, it would give you some entertainment. Maybe they’d kill one of those stupid old board members that are always hitting on you._

 

_Lena: Okay, maybe you’re right. Anyways, I’ll text you later, see what I find._

 

Lena powered on her computer and pulled up Craigslist, before she posted her own ad, she thought she’d look and see if there was anyone already offering thanksgiving date services. Thinking someone offering it might be less likely to murder her. As she scrolled through the site’s different listing, she began to give up hope, she was going to have to take her chances and make her own ad. Just as she was about to though she saw it, **_‘Thanksgiving Date for Hire’_**

 

Lena quickly read through the ad and knew that it must be her lucky day. Not only was the Kara girl looking to do exactly what she needed, but she was just the sort of person that would piss off her Mother, if she brought her. Though, she wouldn’t want anyone to know about the alien thing with her brother being there. Lena doesn’t have any issues with aliens, finds them quite fascinating actually. In fact, Superman had saved her more than once, not that Lex ever saw that as a good thing. Having Kara there would certainly be nice company, just as long as Lena’s last name didn’t scare this Kara girl off of her ad. Lena promptly set to work crafting an email.

 

_Kara,_

_Hi! I’m Lena Luthor, I saw your ad on Craigslist, and I so hope that you would be willing to help me with my Thanksgiving predicament. You see, my family throws a Thanksgiving banquet every year, lots of people and tons of food. This year when I arrived at our National City house, the maid gave me a note my mother had sent ahead. It said that I was to bring a date to the banquet and I just know she’ll be quite upset with me if I don’t. I, unfortunately, don’t have many friends and the few that I do have, all have family obligations for the holidays and none live anywhere near National City._

 

_I understand if you are not interested in coming as my date due to my last name, but I assure you, my opinions on aliens are the polar opposite of my brother’s. That being said, if you were to come with me, I’d think it best if we do not discuss your alien linage at the function, but I’d love to shock everyone by bringing a girl, as I am a lesbian and most of the people that will be there are quite homophobic. Plus, there are always sleazy old men that make me feel really uncomfortable. It would just be nice to have someone friendly to talk to, that doesn’t give me the creeps._

 

_There of course will be all kinds of food that you can eat as much as you want of. I’d love to buy you as many pizza and potstickers as you’d like as well. The banquet is formal dress, but I’d be happy to take you shopping and buy whatever clothing you would like to wear. Plus, I’d be happy to compensate you in any other way you see fit. There is no price I see unfit for your help._

 

_Thank you,_

_Lena Luthor_

 

Lena held her breath and hit send, there was no way a gay alien was going to be willing to be her date to dinner with the most xenophobic family on earth. Once the email was sent, she let out the breath she was holding and grabbed her phone to message Sam again.

 

_Lena: So the strangest thing just happened._

 

_Sam: Ok…tell me about it?_

 

_Lena: I didn’t have to post an ad, someone had already post an ad called ‘Thanksgiving Date for Hire’._

 

_Sam: No way! Send me the link, I have got to see this._

 

Waking her computer back up, Lena copy and pasted the ad into her iMessage to send to Sam.

 

_Lena: (_ [ _nationalcity.craigslist.org/13988/Thanksgiving-Date-For-Hire_ ](http://nationalcity.craigslist.org/13988/Thanksgiving-Date-For-Hire) _)_

 

_Sam: The link’s dead_

 

_Lena: I literally copy and pasted it, try again._

 

_Sam: Still not working._

 

_Lena: That’s weird. I’ll screenshot it for you._

_Lena: [Thanksgiving-Craigslist.jpg]_

 

_Sam: Whoa! You might have hit the Jackpot….but do you really think that’s a good idea with your brother and the whole alien thing?_

 

_Lena: I think it would be fine as long as we don’t tell him. I sent her an email and told her the whole situation. Hopefully it works._

 

_Sam: Well let me know, I can still see if I can find someone to help you out if this falls through…I mean there has to be a reason the link is dead when I try to open it. Maybe she changed her mind about the whole thing._

 

_Lena: Okay, I’ll let you know what happens._

 

 

Lena put her phone down and grabbed the cash that her mom had sent, thumbing through it and counting. After counting and finding that her mom had sent ten thousand, she couldn’t help but wonder, what sort of outfit her mom was expecting her date to need. Her mom sending cash didn’t make a whole lot of sense anyways, it’s not like there wasn’t a black credit card in the purse that sat on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come holler at me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets some important intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this chapter is super short, but like I want to switch POV between Kara and Lena each chapter and this just seemed to be a good breaking point. I honestly hate to post something so short, because I sort of have a rule of it needs to be 1500 words at least for it to count as a chapter for fanfic but this just seemed to be the best spot to switch with the natural flow. How y'all enjoy it!

Taking a deep breath, Kara opened the email from L. Luthor before she could drive herself crazy with worry that he was going to show up at her house and kill her. Skimming the first bit of the email, she realized it was not from Lex at all, but rather his little sister Lena. 

 

As Kara started reading the email again, she was shocked to find that Lena didn’t appear to be anything like her family at all but that maybe they could be friends. Kara promptly started an email back to the young Luthor.

 

_Lena,_

  _I’m glad to have received your email. My sister saw the ad and removed it, assuming I would be in danger, I’m glad you found it before you did. It sounds like your dinner is going to be hard on you, and I’m really sorry to hear that. Therefore, I would be happy to join you. However, I think we should meet in person first and get acquainted before Thursday. If I’m going as your date, I wouldn’t want your mother to think we’ve only just met._

_Are you free this afternoon?_

  _Thanks,_

_Kara_

 

Knowing that there was a chance Lena was just Lex posing as someone non-threatening she decided it would be best if she met Lena first, just in case her life was endangered. Which made her think of someone who might be able to give her some advice on the whole situation. Kara grabbed her phone and opened a new message.

 

_Kara: Hey Lois! Can I ask you about something?_

 

Kara knew Lois was a busy woman, so she set her phone down and busied herself tidying up her apartment while she waited for a message back. Before long though, her phone dinged with a text message.

 

_Lois: Hey kid! You can ask me anything. What’s up?_

 

_Kara: Do you know Lena Luthor?_

 

_Lois: I sure do. Why do you ask?_

 

_Kara: Just wondering…..Is she like her brother?_

_Kara: You know, alien hater?_

 

_Lois: Sounds like you’re more than ‘just wondering’ Kara. But no, she’s not. Honestly, she couldn’t be any more different than Lex. She’s all about green energy and helping people no matter what race they are. I’m also pretty sure she’s gay. Are you going to tell me why you’re asking now?_

 

_Kara: Do you know if Lex is in National City?_

 

_Lois: You didn’t answer my question._

_Lois: But no, he’s in Metropolis. There’s a big press conference on Tuesday. Luthorcorp is unveiling something big before the Black Friday sales. My source in his office said that she could slip me into his schedule of Wednesday morning if I wanted to interview him about the product._

_Lois: Now please tell me why you’re asking._

 

_Kara: Do you promise not to tell Clark or ask too many questions?_

 

_Lois: Whatever this is about, yes I promise._

 

_Kara: I sort of…_

_Kara: accidentally…_

_Kara: got invited….._

_Kara: to the Luthor Thanksgiving Banquet…._

_Kara: By Lena…Luthor._

 

_Lois: YOU WHAT?!?!?!_

 

_Kara: You promised you wouldn’t ask too many questions._

 

_Lois: That was one question._

 

_Kara: Fine._

_Kara: Since I’m stuck in National City for Thanksgiving I posted an ad on Craigslist to be a Thanksgiving Dinner Date for Hire, for someone with a xenophobic and/or homophobic family, or just anyone that needed support during the holidays….._

_Kara: And Lena sort of emailed me about it before Alex saw the ad and deleted it…._

 

_Lois: Kara no!_

 

_Kara: Kara yes!_

 

_Lois: I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?_

 

_Kara: Nope. :)_

 

_Lois: Ugh!!_

_Lois: Fine, but don’t use your powers, the last thing we need is for Lex to know there’s another Kryptonian on earth. And be extra nice to Lena, she’s always seemed like a lonely kid. She’s lucky to have stumbled on you._

 

_Kara: Thanks aunt LoLo._

 

_Lois: I hate it when you call me that._

 

_Kara: I know._

 

After setting the phone back down Kara went back to tidying the apartment, only to hear her computer notify her of a new email. It was from exactly who Kara was hoping, Lena. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara set up a time to meet and Lena realizes that maybe she bit off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a trash person and it took me 6+ months to update this. I promise that my update will be more frequent now though and that I'm planning to update 'The Cape' in the near future as well. Please continue to have faith in me guys. I hope this doesn't come off as weird, but I've been going through a really rough time the last couple of months and could really benifit from some encouragement and uplifting comments on this.

As Lena read Kara’s reply she smiled to herself and couldn’t help but think how lucky she was that she’d seen the ad before it was taken down. She then checked the time, just shy of 11 am. She was indeed free for the rest of the day and seeing how she had no friends in National City, it was certainly going to turn out to be a boring afternoon. She began to compose her reply.

_Kara,_

_I'm so glad that I saw your ad before it was taken down! I’m so pleased that you’ve decided to accept my invitation. I agree with you completely, we should spend some time together before Thursday. I arrived in town this morning and have the entire week free barring making sure all the preparations for Thursday’s banquet are made properly. In other words, I am free this afternoon and would love to spend it with you, if that’s what you were suggesting. My phone number is (983) 555-0924 if you want to call or text me and we can make plans for the afternoon. I can send a car for you or pick you up or we can meet somewhere. Whatever works for you._

_Thanks a million!_

_L._

Lena sent the email off and walked to her suitcase that was sitting on the bed. She looked through it briefly, looking for a hoodie and a comfortable pair of jeans. She could already feel the anxiety of meeting Kara bubbling up in her abdomen and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Normally for a first date, she would dress up a little, but this certainly wasn’t a date, it was a business arrangement at the least, and meeting a new friend at the most.

Just as Lena was pulling the sweatshirt over her head, she heard her phone vibrate against her desk across the room. She pulled her jeans up her legs and jumped around into them as she moved across the room to pick up her phone.

_(unknown): Hey Lena! (I hope this is Lena if it’s not please let me know) This is Kara…from the emails! You said to text so this is me texting._

Lena could help but giggle lightly at the rambling text from Kara. She quickly programmed the number into her phone before responding. 

_Lena: Hi Kara! This is Lena, also from the emails! I’m glad you messaged :)._

_Lena: So this afternoon…what did you have in mind?_

_Kara: Oh great! I’m glad I had the right number!!! I’m down for anything. Maybe we could just get food?_

_Lena: Sure! I can pick you up, in like 45 minutes?_

_Kara: You don’t have to pick me up, I can just meet you there._

_Lena: It’s really no problem, and we can figure out where to go when I get there…plus I’m going kind of stir crazy at my house, so the sooner I leave the better. :)_

_Kara: Oh, gotcha. I live in Hammersmith Tower, do you need the address?_

_Lena: Nope. I’ll text you when I’m there._

Lena slipped the packet her mother sent into her bag and went down to the garage to find her driver to take her into the National City. As she waited for him to pull a car around her phone dinged with another text.

_Kara: jpg.MyFace_

_Kara: I thought you might want to know who you’re picking up._

_Lena: Good thinking! I really appreciate it! See you soon!_

Lena’s jaw almost hit the floor when she opened the image. The girl who she was arranging a date with was blonde and had a smile brighter than the sun. Kara was hot, and Lena was definitely screwed.

A few minutes later, Lena was sitting in the back seat of sleek black Escalade, looking out at the coast of the Pacific Ocean as they drove into the city from the Luthor Mansion. Not wanting to focus on her upcoming meeting, Lena opened the thick envelope that her mother had left her and pulled out the stack of documents she had ignored in favor of searching for a date. As she fingered through them, she found that there was just a bunch of checklists going over everything that would need to be double checked for the Luthor Thanksgiving Banquet. Several invoices detailing all the flowers and centerpieces that had been ordered. More invoices from staffing agencies detailing the servers that had been hired. A list of all the guests who had been invited and those who had confirmed. As Lena had suspected, pretty much everyone who had been invited had RSVPed. As Lena thumbed through the stack she double checked to make sure there was nothing else she needed to spend money on.

_Lena: I’m beginning to think my mother is expecting me to hire an escort._

Within moments, three bubbles appeared indicating that Sam was already messaging her back.

_Sam: LENA KIERAN LUTHOR….why the fuck would you think that?_

_Lena:….well she left me $10K cash to buy ‘clothes’ for my date._

_Sam: Don’t you have a black Amex that you can buy clothes for your date with?_

_Lena: My point exactly. I hardly ever touch cash. Like only to tip, and I don’t think I’ve ever tipped that much._

_Sam: Gross._

_Lena: Right? Am I that much of a disappointment to the Luthors that she really doesn’t think I can procure a date without dropping some serious cash._

_Sam: To be fair, you are hiring someone._

_Lena: First of all._

_Lena: I am offended._

_Lena: Second of all, I’m not really hiring Kara, she literally said she only wants to get paid in food. But I’m sort of thinking that I am going to give her all of this cash and buy her a new outfit that I'll put on my AMEX._

_Sam: That’s awful generous of you Miss Luthor._

_Lena: I mean I guess it’s sort of generous, but it’s not really that great of a deal for her. She still has to experience the horse and pony show that is the Luthor Family Thanksgiving Banquet…..or as I like to call it, HELL._

_Sam: Fair enough._

_Sam: Are you headed to meet her now?_

_Lena: How’d you know that?_

_Sam: Oh…I get 'find my friend' alerts whenever you leave somewhere. I set it up after your kidnapping last summer. I still can’t believe it took you mother that long to have security track your phone. Anyways, ever since, I get alerts, I like to make sure you don’t get kidnapped again._

_Lena:….I wish I could complain about that. But it’s fair. Anyways, yeah, I’m picking her up at her building and then we're going to get some food. Fingers crossed that she’s not a murderer…or don’t, it could be fun. ;)_

_Sam: Whatever moron, let me know how it goes._

Lena shut the screen of her phone off and pulled the stack of bills out of the envelope and slipped it into her purse. She then slipped the other papers back into the envelope and slipped it into the pocket of the seat in front of her. As she finished, she looked up to see they were in the city and pulling up in front of Hammersmith Tower.

“We’re here Miss Luthor.’ Stanley her drive said over his shoulder. ‘Would you like me to go and fetch your companion?”

“Oh, uhh no. That won’t be necessary Stanley. I’m just going to text her, I’m sure she’ll be down in a minute.” Lena said, pulling her phone out and sending a quick ‘I’m here’ text to Kara.

“Sure thing Miss Luthor,” Stanley said, as he leaned over to look at the front door of the car. “Do you know what she looks like?”

“Yeah, she’s blonde and super cute,” Lena said absentmindedly as she scanned the sidewalk.

“Well get ready, I think she’s coming out right now. I’ll hop out and open the door for her. Scoot over so she can get in on the sidewalk side.” Stanley said as he started slipping out of the large SUV.

Lena slid over and took a deep breath that she held as she scanned the front door of the building. There Kara was. Not only was she blonde and super cute, but she was tall and athletic. 

Lena thought that she was getting lucky finding Kara’s ad, but as she looked at the blonde that was making her way towards the Escalade she realized that she wasn’t lucky at all, but was in fact super screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to read your guys' comments and if you feel like it, you can always hit me up on tumblr. I am no longer @waytoohaughtinhere on there though, I am now supergirlspurgatory. Send me a message and tell me what you think of the chapter or just say hey! Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com.


End file.
